Future Students 2
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek Goes on a mission


The Meeting

Ch 1.

(2 months ago)

Derek: Lets get training.

Neji: Come here!

(Now)

Austin: Zzzzzzzzzzz.

Austin: Huh what?!

Austin: Yes todays the day!

Lucyka: That we!

Chris: Go on!

Alex:My first mission!

(Austin)

Shino: Hurry we need to get going.

Austin: Yeah then i'll finally be able to prove that i'm stronger than Derek.

Kiba: Than lets get going!

Lee: Hurry Chris we have to go and meet the others.

Chris: Ossu!

Choji: Hurry Lucyka I want to eat something before we leave.

Lucyka: Ok.

Garra: Alex you have alot of training to do so lets get started.

Alex: But Sensei I have a mission to go on!

Garra: What really then go.

Naruto: Derek, hurry up were going to be late were waiting for you!

Derek: I'm going!

(At the gate)

Naruto: Now were going to fight!

Tsunade: This isn't a field trip so you have to take care of your students.

Naruto: Yeah, yeah were ready lets go!

(At night)

Hinata: Hurry Austin you have to get to bed.

Austin: No way I can do what ever I want.

Hinata: Please Austin just once can you go to sleep when I tell you to.

Austin: No.

Sakura: Hurry and go to sleep Austin!

Austin: Snore snore snore

Hinata: Sakura can I ask you something?

Sakura: Uhh sure.

Hinata: How do you do it?

Sakura: Do what?

Hinata: You know make someone do something when you tell them to.

Sakura: When you deal with rotten kids like Austin you have to yell and stuff like that make him scared.

Sakura: And if you become their friend they'll do almost what ever you tell them to.

Hinata: How do you know that?

Sakura: Well, ummmm... watch.

Sakura: Hey Derek you should go to sleep we have a big day tommorow.

Derek: Ok.

Sakura: See.

Hinata: I didn't know that you and Derek were friends.

Sakura: Oh well weve been friends for 9 years.

Hinata: But that would mean that you met him when you were 9 and when he was 4.

Sakura: Yeah I know.

Hinata: How did you meet him?

Sakura: Well I don't know where he came from but it was a normal day.

Sakura: My mom just volenteered me for the nurse at the orphanage

Sakura: And Derek and I played for a while and we just became friends.

Sakura: And now he want to take care of me.

Hinata: I wish I had what you have.

Sakura: Whats that.

Hinata: When your student actually cares about you.

Hinata: I know this sounds strange.

Hinata: Could you give me some tips on it?

Sakura: Just watch us tommorow ok?

Hinata: Sure.

(Next morning)

Sakura: Ok watch.

Sakura: Hey Derek wake up its time to go.

Derek: Umm ok Sensei.

Sakura: So did you sleep well?

Derek: Yes what about you?

Sakura: Me to.

Sakura: Now eat some breakfast.

Derek: But sensei.

Sakura: I don't want to hear it just eat its good for you and I wont have to worry about malnutrition.

Derek: Ok.

Naruto: What was that?

Shikamaru: We found them.

Shikamaru: Leave this to me.

Lucyka: Let me use it to.

Shikamaru: No their to strong.

Shikamaru: Kage Mane No Jutsu!His shadow crawls to them

Hidan:Jump out of a exploding Kunai

Kakuzu:Jumps out of the way of a exploding Kunai

Explosion

Kakuzu: Watch out for the shadows.

Hidan: Its not going to work again!

Kakuzu: Hidan look up!

Hidan: Looks up

Shikamaru: Throws two exploding Knuckle Braces

Kakuzu: Watch out for them!

Hidan: Dodges it

Hidan: Its not exploding.

Kakuzu: I know that!

Shikamaru: Kageman Shurican No Jutsu... success.

Hidan: I can't move!

Kakuzu: The exploding tag is just a peice of paper and the first one was just to make sure that we'd dodge it.

Shikamaru: This guys smart.

Hidan: Whats your problem getting caught?!

Kakuzu: You got caught to so shut up!

Kakashi: You did good Shikamaru.

Hidan: I've memorized your face and i'm not going to stop ti'll its erased off the face of this Earth!Swings his sythe

Shikamaru: You'r stupid aren't you.

Hidan: Kakuzu dodge!Swings his sythe

Hidan: Alright!

Choji: Whats going on?

A hand pops out of the ground

Pump pump pump

Hidan: Dang!Swings his sythe at Kakuzu

Hidan: My body do something Kakuzu!Swing his sythe wildly

Choji: Nikudan Hari Sensha!

Kakuzu:Does a Jutsu

Shikamaru: Thats jutsu's probobly hardening his body.

Hidan: Its time to counter Kakuzu.

Kakuzu:Gyuh!Raigiri goes Hidan

Kakashi: One down one to go.

Kakashi: Your next.

Kakashi: Raigiri!Charges twords him

Kakuzu:Kickes Kakashi in the chest

Kakuzu: Lets hurry and end this.

Kakuzu:Takes off his shirt to revieal masks

Kakuzu: Oooouuuggghhh!As the Masks streach from his body out ward

Shikamaru: Kagemane is at its limit.

Hidan: Finally I can move.

Chris: Why doesn't he die?

Lucyka: What is that thing?

Hidan: Hurry lets kill them all.

Kakashi: Everyone becareful.

Hidan: Hyah!Thrusts tword Kakashi

Mask: Fuuton Atsugai!

Alex: Fuuton Atsugai!

The winds clash to create a tornado

Shikamaru: Their coming!

Mask: Raiton Gian!

Derek: Raiton Gian!

Mask: Katon Zukkoku!

Chris: Suition Blastanio!

Steam rises everywhere

Shikamaru: Is everyone alright?

Alex: Yeah.

Hidan: Die!Swings his sythe at Kakashi

Kakashi: Deflects it with a kunai

Hidan: Your good.

Lucyka: Are you alright?

Kakashi: Yes.

Kakashi: Their team work is good.

Kakashi: He should be dead I hit his heart.

Shikamaru: I'll use my Kagemane and take him some where else Austin come with me.

Kakashi: Alright lets leave it to Shikamaru.

Austin: Yeah!

Kakashi: Here take this Shikamaru you'll need it.

Hidan: Scared?

Hidan: Attacking from that far its pathetic.

Kakashi: I'm your opponent Kakuzu!

Hidan: Too slow!

Shikamaru: Appears infront of Hidan

Hidan: What?!

Shikamaru: I got you!

Chris: Go Shikmaru!

Hidan: Trying to seperate us?

Shikamaru: No, were going on a nice walk though the park.

Kakuzu: No one will leave with him!

Kakuzu: This reminds me of a fight I had with a Shinobi from the Leaf village.

Kakuzu: Shodai Hokage.

Alex: How old is this guy?

Hidan: Your not letting me escape hah!

Hidan: I'm going to kill you!

Hidan: Swings his sythe

Blood drips off his sythe

Shikamaru: Kya!

Hidan transforsm

Hidan: stabs himself in the hand

Hidan: Die!

Ch 2.

Kakuzu: Wind mask and fire mask both blow at the same time

Explosion

Kakashi: Suiton Suijinheki!On the fire

Kakashi: Its not going to be enough.

Kakuzu:Tenticals grab Kakashi

Derek: Sensei!

Kakuzu: Your heart is mine.

Hidan: Stabs himself in the heart

Shikamaru:Remembering

"Asuma: I'm counting on you Shikamaru."

Austin: Why aren't you dead?!

Hidan: I'm and Immortal I have recieaved judgement!

Hidan: Now die!Slashes Austin across the chest

Austin: Kya!

Austin: I can't die no not now.

Austin: Uhhhh. Passes out

Kakuzu:This can't be!

Kakashi: Yes it can I used your blood.

Shikamaru: Hmph tricked.

Hidan: Time to go.

Shikamaru: Kya!Cuts Hidans head

Shikamaru: Too shallow!

Shikamaru: Kagemane No Jutsu!

Hidan: How are you still alive?

Shikamaru: I used your partners blood.

Choji: Baikaino Jutsu!

Choji: Chou Harite!Smashes his hand into the ground

Kakuzu: Its been a while since i've been though two hearts in one fight.

Kakuzu: Grabs them with tenticals

Derek: Kendechodi!Cuts the tenticals

Naruto:Fuuton Rasengan!

Yamato: Suition Hahon!

Naruto + Yamato: Gufuu Suika No Jutsu!

Naruto: Sorry were late.

(Naruto, Yamato, and Sai came)

Derek: Good timing.

Lucyka: Were saved.

Naruto: This opponent must be really strong.

Naruto: Wheres Shikamaru?

Kakashi: Fighting someone else.

Yamato: Sai, Chris go to Shikamaru.

Sai: Understood.

Chris: Ok.

Naruto: I'll take it from here.

Derek: Me to.

Sakura: I'm counting on all of you.

Kakashi: Did he complete it?

Yamato: No its about 50/50.

Yamato: However he's a different person.

Hidan: Gyah hahahaha! Tries to stab him

Shikamaru: Kageyouse No Jutsu! Shadows spread everywhere

Hidan:Tied up in exploding tags and string

(A gaint hole apears under Hidan)

Hidan: What?!

Hidan: When did you do this?!

Shikamaru: I set it up before hand.

Shikamaru: If you curse some one you dig their grave.

Shikamaru: But I had to dig it for you.

Shikamaru: You killed my teacher with a curse.

Shikamaru: And here it is.

Hidan: I won't die.

Asuma: Puts his hand on his shoulder

Asuma: You did well Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Sorry its been 6 years.

Asuma: My fire rests in you.

Shikamaru: Good by sensei.

Shikamaru: Throws the Cigar

Hits the exploding tag

Exploson

Shikamaru: Your just a head are you so tough now?

Hidan: I just need my teeth and kill rip off your head and tear at your neck and i'll still kill you!

Hidan: Hahahah kyakaya kya ooh oh hehe gayayay!

Shikamaru: Shut up.The hole is closed with tons of rock

Choji: Let me help Naruto!

Yamato: No don't get to close to Naruto!

Naruto: Keaya!Above Kakuzu with a Kunai

Kakuzu: Wraps his tentiacals around Naruto

Kakuzu: Wind spinning, fire lighting

Kakuzu: Blasts the shadow clones

Naruto: Yeaaaahhh!Runs with a new Rasengan

Derek: Kya!Runs with Kendechodi

Naruto: The Rasengan failed right infront of Kakuzu

Yamato: Anouther failure!

Derek: Kyyaaah!

Derek: Gendu Dandewa Kendechodi!

Kakuzu: Too slow.Jumps out of the way

Derek: Kusu!

Kakuzu: Fuuton Atsugai!Hits Derek in the face

Derek: Kusu!Fly's all the way across the forest

Naruto: Kusu!

Kakuzu: Your heart is mine.

Kakashi: Raikiri!Cuts the tenticals

Naruto: Let me do this I want to use my new jutsu.

Sakura: I'll go get Derek.

Kakashi: Go Naruto!

Naruto: Ossu!

Kakuzu: Mouth expands

Kakauzu: Shoots a wad of tentiacals at Naruto

Naruto: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!Summons 3 Shadow Clones

Naruto: Shifting hands

Naruto: Ok its ready!

Kakuzu: Jumps

Choji: He jumped!

Kakuzu: Shoots tentiacals at Naruto

Kakuzu: What a Kage Bunshin?!

Naruto: I've gottchya!

Naruto: Fuuton Rasensurican!Hits him through the back and blasts him to the ground

(Naruto blasts him to smitherines)

Lucyka: Gyyaaaahhh!

Sai: Here you are.

Chris: What you killed an Akatsuki all by yourself?

Shikmaru: Well I had to do it for Asuma.

Chris: I guess.

Yamato: Time to go.

Kakashi: Is everyone alright?

Kakashi: Lets go back.

Sakura: Were back.

Kakuzu: For me to be beaten by kids like you?

Kakashi: Time for you to die.

Kakashi: Raigiri.Kills Kakuzu

Tsnuade: Great work everyone.

Tsnuade: But their still out there so don't let your gaurd down.

Tsnuade: Although you can take a break you guys deserve it.

(Orochimaru)

Orochimaru: You didn't kill them your still soft.

Sauske: I don't need to kill them.

Orochimaru: If your not mercilace then you won't be able to kill Itachi.

Sauske: I'll be mercilace infront of him.

(Naruto)

Naruto: Ow its hard to eat with my left hand.

Sakura: Give me your jukallaks.

Sai: Open wide.

Naruto: What the heck?!

Naruto: Kusu, its hot!

Kakashi: Hey guys.

Sai: sensei could you feed Naruto?

Kakashi: Ummmm...

Naruto: So now its Kakashi-Sensei.

Ch 3.

(Orochimaru)

Orochimaru:Cough cough cough cough

Kabuto: This is the limit I have to give you A Rank medicine to your body.

Orochimaru: Kukuku kukukukukukuku!

A Sword shoots out of the wall and stabs Orochimaru in the arms

Orochimaru: Who is it?

The wall is sliced up

(Sauske)

Orochimaru: Just as I though.

Sauske: I don't have anything to learn from you now.

Sauske: It looks like I can be merciless infront of you.

Sauske: I have nothing more to learn from you.

The sword goes through the arms and into the walls

Sauske: Your weaker than me.

The Curse Mark starts to take over his body

Suaske: You make me sick!Runs twords Orochimaru wile taking out his sword

Orochimaru:Spits out his true form

Sauske: Thats must be a true form.

Orochimaru: Turns into a giant white snake with other white snakes for scales

Orochimaru: Now give me your body!

Minutes later Orochimaru lays dead on the floor

Kabuto: Is it you or Orochimaru?

Sauske: Who do you think?

Kabuto: He really killed him.

(Tsnuade)

Tsnuade: What was the jutsu that did this?

Kakashi: It was his Fuuton Rasenshurikan.

Tsnuade: Don't let him ever use the jutsu again!

Kakashi: Naruto about the new jutsu.

Naruto: Sensei.

Naruto: I know my body better than anyone else.

Naruto: And I'm the guy thats going to become Hokage!

Sai: Tch.

Kakashi: Well we have a new mission.

Sakura: Hey where did Sai go?

Naruto: Who cares.

(Kabuto)

Kabuto: Here we are come inside.

Kabuto: Now be quiet and i'm going to have to keep the door locked from the out side.

(Yamato)

Yamato: Looks like their hide out is surrounded by rock.

Naruto: Thats nothing i'll break it open with my Rasengan.

Derek: Your retarded we have to quiet.

Yamato: I'll take care of this.

Yamato: Ah ha heres a small crack.

Yamato: Here I go.A wooden stick goes through the crack and destroys the wall.

Yamato: Were in.

Yamato: Look for Sai first.

Ch 4.

Kabuto: Well better get to work on that Anbu Book.

Kabuto: Looks into his hands

Kabuto Oops must have left it in the room.

(Sai)

Sai: Summons a book

(Yamato)

Yamato: Just a little farther.

Knock knonk knock

Sai: Hu?

Sai: Puts the book in his bag

Yamato: Here we are.

Naruto: Why did you betray us?!Grabs Sai's shirt

Sai: You shouldn't make so much noise that meens trouble.

Naruto: Why you!

Sakura: Naruto.

Yamato: Well unfortunately I have to leave you tied here.

Naruto: Now time to rescue Sauske.

Several minutes later

Sakura: S-s-a-a-asss-uke.

Sai: Gyah!

Naruto: Sauske.

Sauske: Naruto.

Sauske: Your here.

Sauske: Is Kakashi here?

Naruto: No he's on a break.

Sauske: Hmmph.Jumps down

Sauske: Stabs Derek lightly on the neck

Derek: Kyah!Jumps away

Derek: Kyaaaaahaahah!

Derek: Kkkkkyyyyaaahahahaaaaa!

Sauske: You will be the first.

Naruto: WHat do you meen?  
Sauske: Quickly rushes to the side of Naruto

Sauske:Takes his sword out

Sauske: Hmph.

A new dimmension is created

Gumiho: Don't kill Naruto.

Gumiho: You'll regret it.

Sauske: Chidori Nagashi.Thunder comes out of his entire body

Naruto: Guh!

Sauske:Turns around and stabs Yamato

Naruto: Gyah!

Gumiho: This is your chance Naruto.

NAruto: Starts to turn Kyuubi

Yamato: Doton!Wood comes out and pushes the sword away

NAruto: Sauske.

Kabuto: Now Sauske we need to leave.

Goes away

Sakura: Naruto!

Naruto: What is it?

Sakura: I cant find Derek!

Naruto: What? He coudn't have gone far.

Yamato: We have to get out of here.

Sakura: But Derek's missing.

Sai: I'll try to find him.

Sai: Ninpou Chojuu Gaia!Many rats run around

(3 minutes later)

Sai: Sorry but we couldn't find anything.

Sakura: Ahhh man.

Sakura: Remembering

"Derek I don't really like to think of Sauske as my brother I hate him."

Sakura:Thinking Where ever you are I hope your ok.

Yamato: Well we should get going.

(Shikamaru)

Shikamaru: Wel we have to get back to your training.

Rustle rustle rustle

Shikamaru: Hey whos over there?  
Neji: Its only me.

Shikamaru: Oh you scared me what do you want?  
Neji: How sbou t we make a deal?  
Shikamaru: What kind of deal?

Neji: Well have a match the loser has to do anyhting the winner says.

Shikamaru: Sounds like a deal got that Lucyka?  
Lucyka: Yea!

Neji: Don't fail me Chris!

Chris: I wont!

Garra: Do you mind if we join too?  
Neji: I guess not?  
Hinata: Me to.

Shikamaru: Then its settled a 4 on 4 match.

Neji: Just don't kill anyone.

Garra: Now on three.

Neji: One.

Shikamaru: Two.

Hinata: Three.

Ch 5.

Chris: Gek killio Gan Den Shin Kyo Shyo!Shoots a stream of air twords Austin

Austin: Kaiten!Uses rotation to stop the wind and deflect it at Lucyka

Lucyka: Hey!Throws a Kunai with bells and one at Chris

Explosion makes the wind disapear

Alex: Fuuton Den No Jutsu! A Giant tornado appears and rips up all of the trees

Austin: Gek Kyo Shiyo!Lunges twords Lucyka

Lucyka: Ggyaa!throws a woobaly kunai

Austin: Kya!The Kunai makes a hole in his ear

Alex: Now you have a peireced ear.

Chris: Galle I Nande Shin Kyo Sho!A blast of air shoots twords Alex

Alex: Whoa!The air pushes Alex into the wall

Alex: Thats it.

Alex: Kyu Ken Shio!Chakra comes out of his fingers and makes a rock puppet

Alex: Menden Sengi!

Alex: Kyu!The puppet slaps Chris in the face

Chris: Now I have a secret technice to!

Chris: Swvish!Dissappears

Alex: Hmmmm.

Chris: Kya!Kicks Alex in the chin up

Chris: Haha!Grabs Alex

Chris: Omote Rengen!Slams him into the ground

Chris: Ha!

Alex: I'm over here!

Chris: Looks down

Chris:See's a pile of rubble

Alex: Now for my Secret technique!

Alex: Kyu Ken Shio Mande Shinto Dajun!A giant rock Puppet appears under him

A few hours later

Alex: I cant go on.

CHris: Me neither.

Lucyka: I'm not going on.

Austin: I'm going to stop.

All Falls at the same time

Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Garra: No!

Shikamaru: Chris went down first.

Neji: No Austin did!

Hinata: Alex fell down 2 seconds earlier!

Garra: Lucyka fell down a long time after!

They continue yelling for 2 days then decide not to think to much about it


End file.
